


Rollercoaster

by slightlyhomophilic



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Producer Bae Joohyun | Irene, Production Designer Son Seungwan | Wendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyhomophilic/pseuds/slightlyhomophilic
Summary: Seungwan loses the ring she was meant to propose to Joohyun with.





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sort of got this idea from a prompt thread by @winterbluees on twitter, but not exactly. Will link it at the end to avoid spoilers. :)

"Where is that thing?" Seungwan sighs as she searches the last drawer in their shared clothes cabinet, only to fail at finding what she was looking for.

She moves towards their bedside table, checking the single drawer for any glint, but nothing.

She proceeds to crouch down, reaching under their bed, hoping to touch any small metal object, but again, to no avail.

She gives up and dusts her hands against each other, almost releasing a growl in frustration. Her eyes continue to wander aimlessly, her mind being the most active it's been since she finished in college.

She makes a move to check their sock drawer again when she's interrupted by Joohyun walking into the room, wearing a simple white dress that reached just above her knees, her hair in gentle waves, brows furrowed as she struggled to put on her necklace.

Seungwan's breath caught in her throat, for a short moment she wondered if she'll ever stop feeling so flustered at the sight of her girlfriend, whether it be when she's all dolled up, or when she's draped with an oversized shirt and sweatpants, with bed hair to match. She forces her thoughts to a stop when she goes to stand behind the other girl, gently taking each end of the necklace away from the other's hands to lock it in place. She then combs her girlfriend's hair back where it naturally falls, catching the gentle scent of her favorite lavender shampoo.

"Thank you," Joohyun mutters. She turns around to face Seungwan and only then did she notice what her girlfriend was wearing. Seungwan was in a black halter-neck dress just as short as hers, her hair tied up in a neat bun. She looked gorgeous, and maybe she'd been staring for a few seconds too long but this was her girlfriend and she believes she has every right to appreciate her whenever she wants.

Feeling her cheeks warm under her lover's dazed staring, she crouches slightly to level her eyes with the latter's, trying to get her attention.

"…Hey, you okay there?" She finally asks.

She holds in a chuckle at seeing her girlfriend seemingly snap out of a trance, her eyes widening.

"Uh, yeah, great, fine, awesome." She distractedly utters, her eyes still the size of golfballs.

Seungwan allows herself to let out the laugh she'd been keeping in, momentarily forgetting the dilemma she had a few minutes ago.

"Okay then. Ready to go?" She asks as she extends her elbow exaggeratingly, her other arm gesturing towards to door. Her girlfriend laughs at how absurd she looks, but links her arm with Seungwan's anyway.

"Ready when you are," she replies, finishing with a gentle kiss on the other's cheek. Gently wiping the light lipstick stain she'd left.

Seungwan's smile widened even more at the action and they walked out of their bedroom door, checking to see if they've left everything unplugged, before leaving their apartment to catch their 7pm dinner reservation.

* * *

It's a Saturday morning and Seungwan wakes to a sliver of sunlight peaking through their curtains. She closes her eyes again, her mind fully awake now but her body still unwilling to follow suit. With her eyes still closed, she tries to figure out what position she's currently in. She finds her left arm is laid under her lover's head, while her right hand is on the latter's arm that's settled on her abdomen. Almost involuntarily, her thumb starts to stroke the other girl's arm, if only just out of habit.

After a few minutes, she feels Joohyun stir the slightest bit, the arm wrapped around her minutely tightening. She knows her lover is pretty much awake now.

She lays a gentle kiss on the top of Joohyun's head, muttering a "good morning".

Joohyun hums and she feels a kiss near her collarbone, just as gentle as the one she'd given.

"Good morning," Joohyun replies.

They lay in silence for a bit more before Seungwan finally opens her eyes to check the time. 8:07am.

"Anything specific you want for breakfast, love?" She says in almost a whisper, not wanting to break the solemnity inside their little bubble yet.

Joohyun merely shakes her head. Seungwan runs through a mental list of breakfast food Joohyun would like.

"We still have a couple of fruits in the refrigerator, would you like me to make you a yogurt bowl?"

To that, Joohyun nods. She leaves another gentle kiss on her lover's head before gently detaching herself from the latter. She doesn't allow herself to dwell on the fact that she feels like all the warmth in her body had suddenly left, she already knows why anyway.

While she was rummaging their refrigerator, she remembers her dilemma from the night before.

She still could not find the ring.

The ring she was meant to propose to Joohyun with.

* * *

_Keys_ , _check._

_Phone, check._

_Wallet, check._

_Tablet, check._

_Seungwan went through her mental list of necessities before making a final trip to her bathroom to re-check her appearance._

_It's go time._

_She walked out of her apartment door with a slight spring to her step. She felt nervous, but considering this is the sixth film she's worked on, she knew she'd handle it just fine._

_The first time she was hired to work on a film, not just as an intern or assistant, but as the actual production designer, she was a sweaty, bumbling mess , especially on their first meeting with the rest of the production crew. Luckily, her works seemed to speak better than her mouth, and the crew let it slide._

_Now, she'd gotten the hang of it. She'd found her rhythm amongst all the chaos and a certain enjoyment within the madness that goes with bringing a film to life._

_As she stepped inside her car and set her stuff aside, she decided to make a call, mounting her phone on the holder. While waiting for the recipient to pick up, she buckled her seatbelt and checked her mirrors._

_"Hello?" She finally heard her voice after a short crackle._

_"Hey, Seul. You ready for today?"_

_"As ready as I'll ever be."_

_Seulgi is the film's art director, who also happened to be Seungwan's bestfriend since college. They were ecstatic to find out that they would be working on the same film for the third time._

_"Has Chanyeol talked to you about the producer yet?" Seulgi continued._

_Seungwan started the car engine, preparing to back out of her driveway._

_"Bae Joohyun? No, why?" She inquired._

_"He says she's quite intense. Apparently he's worked with her before."_

_"Hm, I mean, we worked with Kim Yongsun last time and that was quite the experience." She replied, her mind unintentionally travelling back to the hectic months that they had to power through. It was all worth it though, the woman produced an award-winning film._

_As she merged into traffic, she adds, "Her...intensity shouldn't be surprising though. She's been in this business for years and has never produced a bad film. There's surely a reason for that."_

_"You have a point. Well, we'll just have to see, I guess. See you in a bit." Once Seungwan hummed in reply, Seulgi disconnected from the call._

_The drive to the media production office was as mundane as it could have been, so Seungwan was able to arrive around 20 minutes earlier than the expected time. Her level head was maintained well after she'd parked her car and made her way to the meeting room._

_Once she stepped inside, however, she felt every bit of her being fall out of balance._

_In one of the chairs at the center of the table sat Bae Joohyun, seemingly reading through the final script, her expression almost blank, but her aura no less palpable._

_'Intense, huh?' Seungwan thought._

_She thought of stepping back outside and waiting for her other colleagues instead when a soft voice broke through the silence._

_"Good morning," the producer greeted. Her tone polite, but her eyes never lifting from the page in front of her._

_Accepting that she had no escape, Seungwan fully stepped inside the room, muttering a morning greeting of her own._

_She noticed that each chair had a name plate in front, corresponding to the production team's positions. She searched for hers and her sight lands on the plate right next to "Producer"._

_She gathered her wits, reminded herself that she shouldn't act like a rookie anymore, and walked towards her designated chair._

_As she settled in, she took out her tablet and started sifting through her storyboard sketches, making sure they're ready to be presented, even though she'd been checking them repeatedly for the last two days._

_The silence was again broken when Joohyun asked, "Son Seungwan, right?"_

_Seungwan turned her head, only to notice that the other woman was now looking straight at her._

_"Uh, yes," she absent-mindedly responded._

_Joohyun nodded before adding, "Yongsun said many good things about you, so I'm looking forward to working with you."_

_Seungwan tried not to let the surprise show too much on her face._

_"Oh, I'm glad she didn't find working with me unsatisfactory. And I'm looking forward to working with you as well, I very much enjoyed your last film." she answered honestly, a sincere smile on her face._

_The corners of Joohyun's lips lifted just the slightest, but her eyes gave away her appreciation for the compliment much more. She went back to reading the script in her hands and Seungwan took that as a cue that she was done talking._

_Within the next few minutes, the other members of the production team started trickling in, Seulgi included, and the meeting started shortly after._

_Bae Joohyun truly was intense. Not in the scary sense, not necessarily. She just knew how to control the room. She had a clear vision for the film, and she knew the best way they could bring it to life. She was quiet when she was satisfied, and when she wasn't, her voice - though soft - cut through everything else and you just knew you had to listen._

_Awe, would best describe what Bae Joohyun made Seungwan feel._

_And if she was being completely honest, a little bit of attraction too._

* * *

_Seungwan was glad to be back within the hustle and bustle._

_It had been three months since they've started pre-production and Seungwan had been working closely with Joohyun, as their positions required. Seungwan enjoyed working with her. Her eyes were meticulous, her ears sharp, her voice perpetually soft, but the tone was always firm._

_She learned so much from the slightly older woman, but other than that, she was actually a good friend when she wasn't required to command a whole production team._

_It started with getting each other coffee in the morning, which turned into memorizing favorite lunch orders, and what were once fleeting touches, then evolved into hand-holds and lengthy hugs for warmth._

_At some point, they found out that Joohyun lived barely two blocks away from Seungwan, so the latter insisted that they drive to and from work together (if only so she could just be with Joohyun for a little longer), even though the former had a car of her own. Joohyun agreed with just the slightest reluctance (because as Seungwan would find out later on, Joohyun mutually enjoyed the benefits that she had)._

_This setup had continued even when they had started the actual shooting of the film, a little over a month later._

_Other people had noticed their growing closeness as well, some even teasing them about it - never in front of Joohyun though, they may have come to adore her by then, but their high regard for her prevented them from doing so._

_Seungwan was not naive enough to think that they were "just friends". Although they hadn't talked about it yet, she knew her intentions were somewhat clear, and she found that the other girl's were as well. They were walking on a fine line, but they both seemed to be okay with that._

_That is, until Joohyun wasn't._

* * *

_They were on their third month of filming. As tiring as it was, the whole team had already established a good working system so everything was running smoothly under Joohyun's watchful eyes._

_The day was a bit more mundane, as they were only scheduled to film elements for details. Seulgi had informed Seungwan that Chanyeol wanted to visit the set, since they haven't seen each other in a while and he has other friends that are part of the film's production team as well. She was elated to hear that, because she really did miss him._

_He arrived a little late at lunchtime, bringing some snacks that the team could share. He greeted many of the people present, even Joohyun gave him a polite smile and a bow of acknowledgement._

_Seulgi and Seungwan each gave him big hugs, with him ruffling both their hair out of playfulness._

_They chatted for a few minutes before Seulgi was called by one of her team members, asking for some help with the set design, which left Chanyeol and Seungwan._

_"So, how does working with Bae Joohyun feel?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her, a challenging look on his face. She has yet to tell him about the development of their...relationship._

_"It's been going well. It's no surprise that she's amazing at what she does. She's quite nice outside of work, actually." She paused, contemplating whether this was the best place to tell him._

_For now she could just tell him that they're friends, right? She could just elaborate some other time._

_Her thoughts were put to a halt when Chanyeol started looking uneasy, his voice dropping to almost a whisper when he says, "She's nice? Well, can you explain why her eyes are shooting daggers at me right now?"_

_She turned her head to look and a shiver ran down her spine when she saw that Chanyeol was telling the truth._

_She sees firm-Joohyun on a daily basis, annoyed-Joohyun on some occasions, but this was fuming mad-Joohyun, and Seungwan fears that the whole place will burn down from her glare alone._

_Seungwan turned to face Chanyeol again and said, "Now would probably be a good time to tell you that we're sort of, more than friends..."_

_At that, Chanyeol's eyes widened and he jumped away from Seungwan, as if she'd just burned him._

_"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" He angrily whispered._

_"I didn't know how! And she's never been like this before! For all I know, it's not even what we're thinking!" She replied, the volume of her voice just as low._

_Just then, a familiar voice rung through the set._

_"Alright, breaktime's over. Back to work."_

_It seemed as if everyone felt the tension in the producer's voice, as they all looked up in curiosity and started mumbling in question. That is, until..._

_"I said everyone, back to work." The volume of her voice remained consistent, but her tone alone could tame even the most vicious lion._

_"I, uh, should get going," Seungwan muttered._

_Chanyeol looked like he wanted to be nowhere near within her vicinity._

_"Yeah, go. As fast as possible." He scuttled away to his other friends, looking for the place farthest from Bae Joohyun._

_Seungwan walked back to her seat, right next to Joohyun, and she could almost cut the tension radiating from the latter with a knife._

_She didn't know what to say, and she'd rather not say something stupid out of fear, so she opted to stay quiet for the rest of the shoot, not that they converse much mid-shoot anyway._

_By the time the director and Joohyun decided to call it a day, the older woman's mood still hadn't seemed to improve. Expecting that Joohyun would walk with her to her car, she was surprised to see her walking in a different direction._

_"Joohyun, my car's over there," she called out, but Joohyun just kept walking. Seungwan jogged to catch up with her, slowing down just a few steps behind to leave her some space._

_"Hey, talk to me. You've been tense since this afternoon."_

_"I'm fine," Joohyun flatly replied, adding, "I don't want to keep you away from your guy."_

_"My...guy? Do you mean Chanyeol? He left two hours ago. I'll just be heading home."_

_Joohyun slowed to a stop and Seungwan walked to stand in front of her, still keeping some distance between them._

_"You two seemed close," Joohyun suddenly said, her eyes on the ground, her face unreadable._

_"Well, yeah, Seulgi and I have been friends with him since college. We shared the same major along with his boyfriend."_

_Even though only the moon and a nearby lamp post illuminated where they were standing, Seungwan could see the slight pink that colored Joohyun's cheek as she finished her sentence._

_Suddenly overcome with courage, Seungwan stepped closer to Joohyun, a teasing smile on her face._

_"You weren't, by any chance, jealous, were you?"_

_"Of a handsome guy with his arm around you, looking at you fondly? Nah..." Joohyun replied, her tone anything but humorous, her eyes still unable to meet Seungwan's._

_Now more confident, Seungwan stepped even closer and reached for the girl's hands, their fingers intertwining out of habit. "Like I said, he has a boyfriend. And quite frankly, he's not my type either."_

_Joohyun's brows furrowed just the slightest, but with Seungwan standing as close to her as she is, it was hard to miss. "Well, what is your type then?" By the time she had gotten her question out, she'd finally met Seungwan's eyes, and Seungwan could still see the obvious flush in her cheeks._

_Seungwan made a show of thinking deeply about her answer. "Hm...let's see, I prefer girls, first and foremost...someone around the same height as me would be good...I like girls who iron clothes and do their laundry as a hobby...oh! Someone who's snarky too. I have a thing for banter and brunettes, you see--"_

_Her exaggerated monologue was cut short when the hands that were holding hers left and moved to her face, and suddenly Joohyun lips were so close, so goddamn mesmerizing. Seungwan wasn't sure who moved in first, but all that mattered was that they met in the middle._

_Kissing - and getting kissed by - Joohyun was nothing short of a magical experience._

_They separated when the need for air became too much to bear, but they stayed close enough that they could feel each other's breath on their lips._

_"Banter and brunettes, huh?" Joohyun repeated, her eyes bright even in the darkness that surrounds them._

_Seungwan just smiled wider in response, her eyes going back-and-forth between Joohyun's eyes and lips. There were still things they needed to discuss: Were they dating now? Will they be allowed to date while film production was still going on? Will they be able to continue seeing each other after they're done with the film? So many questions ran through Seungwan's mind, but at that moment, the one she urgently needed an answer for was:_

_"Can I kiss you again?"_

_And apparently she could, because Joohyun leaned in, and they shared their second kiss. The second of many._

* * *

Seungwan smiled at her little trip down memory lane. Looking back at it now, the way they were led towards each other felt so seamless, almost like a dream, and Seungwan had more than once feared that it was one. At some point, she had been waiting to wake up in her old bedroom, Bae Joohyun remaining just as a film producer that she'd read about on the internet, not knowing how she liked her coffee in the morning, what she liked to eat for lunch, what hobbies she has. But that never came, so Seungwan had vowed to stop letting that doubt get to her, and had instead promised to be thankful of the cards that she was dealt that led her into the arms of Bae Joohyun.

Now finished with preparing each of their breakfast bowls - with two glasses of orange juice to match - Seungwan set them on a tray, deciding to just bring Joohyun her breakfast in bed.

"Sorry for the delay, I got a bit distracted," she called out as she walked carefully through the door, her eyes going back and forth between the floor in front of her and the contents of the tray.

When she looked up, however, the bed was now empty. She paused and her eyes caught Joohyun standing in front of their opened sock drawer holding one of Seungwan's favorite striped socks on one hand, and something else in the other.

The ring.

"What's this?" Joohyun asked, her voice soft and her face unreadable.

In her mind, Seungwan had already face-palmed herself a dozen times.

'Of-freaking-course I'd hide that thing in our sock drawer.'

"How did you find it?" Seungwan replied, the shock obvious in her voice.

"I wanted to grab a pair of socks and I saw yours weren't folded properly, so I--" Joohyun was unable to continue. She turned to Seungwan instead.

_'Well, here it goes.'_

Seungwan set the tray on their bed and she walked slowly towards Joohyun.

"Uh, well. That's a wedding ring." She started.

Joohyun frowned. "Whose?"

"Uh...yours?" Seungwan took the ring from Joohyun's hands, the latter seemingly unable to comprehend whatever was happening.

"You see, I was gonna propose to you with this ring."

"Was?"

Seungwan chuckled, both at Joohyun's cluelessness and at this whole predicament she had found herself in.

"Yes, was. Because I was meaning to propose last night. But with my luck, I had forgotten where I hid it."

Joohyun just kept looking at her wordlessly, but her eyes widened when Seungwan started lowering down to one knee.

"In a perfect world, after dinner last night, I would have gone down on my knee like this. I would have told you that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, that you make me the happiest person alive, and that I have long made it my life's mission to make you feel the same happiness you bring me, if not more. I would have told you that I know these past few years have been a rollercoaster, but as amazing as you are, you were always there beside me, holding my hand, enjoying the ride with me..."

"...and if I'm lucky, I get you screaming at the top of your lungs." Seungwan added jokingly with a flirtatious wink.

Joohyun let out a laugh at that, the tears in her eyes making them sparkle just as bright as the little diamond on the ring in Seungwan's hand.

At this point, Seungwan had become teary-eyed as well, the smile on her face turning nevous when she says, "But jokes aside, I would have asked if you'd want to marry me."

The smile on Joohyun's face never faltered. It had only softened as she'd seen how Seungwan's face turned anxious. Joohyun leaned down, hands on either side of Seungwan's neck, and kissed her, tears falling down both their faces as they'd closed her eyes.

The kiss was short but sweet, as Joohyun pulled away slightly.

"I would have said yes," she softly muttered. Her eyes staring straight into Seungwan's.

"And if I asked you the same thing now?" Seungwan said, now a bit more confident.

Joohyun smiled even brighter. "The answer would still be yes. I would love to marry you."

The tears in both their eyes returned as Seungwan slid the ring onto Joohyun's ring finger, dropping a gentle kiss on the spot it now resided. Seungwan stood and gave her fiancé ( _'D_ _amn, even just thinking about it feels good')_ a tight hug.

"I love you so much," Seungwan declared.

Joohyun had loosened her hold so she could look Seungwan in the eye when she replied with an, "I love you too, more than those words can ever express."

They shared another kiss, starting just as gentle as the previous, but their desires allowing it to become a bit more heated as the seconds ticked by.

It was Seungwan who broke the kiss this time, and a certain dread rushed through Joohyun as she saw the smirk that formed on her lover's lips. Seungwan's eyebrows exaggeratedly moving up and down in a suggestive manner as she says...

"How about we go for a little rollercoaster ride?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt thread: https://twitter.com/winterbluees/status/1145918469369524225?s=19
> 
> Tell me what you think! Comments are very much appreciated. :)
> 
> @y0ngk0ng


End file.
